<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Sick by Introverted_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903696">Not Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess'>Introverted_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>analogical oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DESERVE, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Logan's a stubborn ass, M/M, MY GAYS, Overworking, Overworking Logic | Logan Sanders, Romantic Fluff, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen, the world - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan hasn't been acting right for the past week and Virgil tries to figure out what's going on with him. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Logan is a stubborn dork and Virgil just wants to help his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>analogical oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by @paleskiessss</p>
<p>Request: "I saw you analogical prompt thing, and as an analogical fan myself, i do have one! maybe do one where onewhere wone of them is sick and vehemently tries to deny it but the other isnt having thier shit? ps i love you :)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…So clearly, Thomas, this trip, though it does add more work-related stress, will be worth it in the end. Everything will be-“ Logan coughed and cleared his throat, “-excuse me, sorry, as I was saying: everything will be okay. There’s no reason to worry,” Logan cleared his throat again. “I apologize, there must be a cat somewhere near us.”</p>
<p>Virgil narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, not falling for the cheap lie.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Logan,” Patton reassured the logical side, “Valerie must have trailed in some cat hair with her while she was here helping Thomas get ready for this trip.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly what must have happened. Good deducting skills, Patton!” Logan praised.</p>
<p>Okay, something definitely wasn’t right here. Virgil distinctly remembered Thomas taking his allergy pills before Valerie came over, why didn’t Logan point that out?</p>
<p>“Yeah, good job Patton,” Virgil started, still eyeing Logan. “So, Thomas,” he looked up at their host, “you good? I have some stuff I need to work on, double-checking that we have everything, making sure for a fifth time that we have the right flight time and tickets booked, etcetera etcetera.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m feeling better about all of this now, thanks guys,” Thomas smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Thomas. Now, I have to go. I have work to do,” Logan nodded in Thomas’ direction in good-bye and sank to his room.</p>
<p>Virgil did a two-finger wave and sank to Logan’s room almost immediately after Logan did.</p>
<p>Upon entrance of the room, the first thing Virgil noticed was that Logan was starting to type on his computer; AKA, Logan was working. He coughed again, and Virgil winced at the sound of Logan’s lungs.</p>
<p>“Lo.”</p>
<p>Logan jumped in his seat.</p>
<p>“Virgil! Love, I thought you had work to do. Why are you here? Is there something wrong?” Logan stood and walked over to where Virgil was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He put his hands onto Virgil’s upper arms, rubbing the hoodie with his thumbs in what he thought was a comforting manner.</p>
<p>Virgil bit his lip and looked away from Logan’s eyes, “Lo… are you okay? Thomas took his medicine before Valerie came over, so I know you were lying earlier.” He looked back up, meeting Logan’s gaze.</p>
<p>Logan smiled comfortingly at Virgil, “I’m fine, My Love, just an itchy throat, that’s all. The air has been dry recently and that’s irritating my throat. I am perfectly fine, I promise. Okay?”</p>
<p>Virgil nodded and Logan’s smile turned into a grin before he kissed Virgil’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Good, now, we both have some work that needs to be done, I’ll see you at dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright.” Virgil still couldn’t find himself convinced, but Logan was right. He had work to do, both of them had work to do. He didn’t have the time to fight his boyfriend’s lies.</p>
<p> ~*~*~</p>
<p>Logan didn’t come down for dinner that night. Or the night after that. Or the night after that.</p>
<p>This wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. During times when Thomas was under stress, Logan tended to overwork himself and, in the process, isolate himself.</p>
<p>That’s what Virgil kept telling himself, anyway. That this was normal behavior for Logan. But he couldn’t get it out of his head that this had something to do with what was going on the day they made their most recent video.</p>
<p>After a week without even a whisper from Logan, Virgil had had enough.</p>
<p>He rapidly knocked on Logic’s door, “Logan! Open the door!” A groan sounded from inside the room. “Logan!”</p>
<p>“Go ‘way Virge’,” Logan slurred.</p>
<p>“Logan,” Virgil exclaimed softly. He sighed, “Lo, baby, I’m coming in.”</p>
<p>Virgil opened the door to see Logan face down at his desk, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>He approached Logan quietly after closing his door, “Lo, honey, you okay?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, just resting for a few minutes, love. I promise I’m fine.” He didn’t move.</p>
<p>Virgil placed his hand onto Logan’s forehead, “Darling, you’re burning up, you have a fever.”</p>
<p>“No, ‘m not. ‘M fine Virge, promise.”</p>
<p>“Logan, come on, you gotta get to bed,” He pulled Logan back, so he was leaning against his chair.</p>
<p>“No, Virgil, ‘m fine,” Logan whined, weakly fighting against his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Star, you’re really not. You’re radiating heat, you’re covered in sweat, your voice is hoarse. Love, you’re sick. You’re really sick, and you need to let me take care of you.”</p>
<p>Virgil pulled Logan out of the chair and almost immediately, Logan’s legs gave out from under him, making him fall into Virgil’s chest.</p>
<p>“Come on, L, let’s get to bed.”</p>
<p>“Nooooo.”</p>
<p>“Logan, you’re being childish. You need to take care of yourself or at the very least, let me take care of you.” He pulled Logan to the bed, ignoring the whining and weak punches.</p>
<p>When they reached the bed, Virgil sat Logan down and squatted in front of him, “L, I’m going to strip you down to your underwear, okay?”</p>
<p>Logan leaned forward and placed his forehead on Virgil’s shoulder, “Why?” His voice was small and resigned.</p>
<p>“Your clothes can’t be comfortable all sweaty like this, Lo, you’ll be much more comfortable once you’re in your sheets without your gross and stiff clothes.”</p>
<p>Logan hummed and moved from Virgil to let him unbutton his shirt. Once Logan was undressed, Virgil helped him slip under the covers.</p>
<p>“V?” Logan looked over to his boyfriend who was currently walking towards the door.</p>
<p>“Yes, love?” He looked back over at Logan.</p>
<p>“C’me ‘ere, wanna cuddle,” Logan reached out his arms helplessly.</p>
<p>Virgil smiled, “I will in a second, love, I was just getting some sweatpants.”</p>
<p>“No, c’me ‘here, I don’ care if you’re not in pants. ’ve seen more, ‘n you know it.”</p>
<p>Virgil chuckled lightly and gave in, stripping down and slipping under the sheets with his boyfriend. Logan nestled his head against the crook of Virgil’s neck, forcing Virgil to wrap his arm around Logan’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Still not sick.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Virgil laughed, “Everything about this situation says otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Not sick, just resting. Shut the Hell up and hold me, I’m cold.”</p>
<p>“Alright, love, I’ll hold you,” Virgil smiled into Logan’s sweat-soaked hair, amused by his love’s stubbornness, “you need to promise me something, though.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Logan hummed in question.</p>
<p>“Take care of yourself, properly, next time. Please? I don’t want to find you like this again.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Logan sighed, nuzzling Virgil’s neck.</p>
<p>Virgil smiled, “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>